deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Soldier/Bio
The Han Dynasty (Chinese: 漢朝) was formed after it's predecessor, The Qin Dynasty ended due to revolt. The Han Warriors used great weapons and tatics to defeat their enemies. They were also experts fighting from chariots. However, The Han Dynasty ended in 220 when Cao Cao's heir Cao Pi pressured Emperor Xian into abdicating the throne in his favor, establishing Cao Wei eventually, in response, Liu Bei established Shu Han, while Sun Quan established Eastern Wu, and the three regimes coexisted for decades until each was destroyed by the Jin Dynasty under the Sima clan. __TOC__ Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by KevlarNinja) Persian Immortal Han Warrior Out on a chinese field, a Han Dynasty charioteer and two Han warriors are eating a small meal, when they hear trumpeting. The walk over to see two Persian Immortals, with their own chariot and charioteer, who's blowing the war trumpet. The lead Immortal commands the other to jump on the chariot, which he does. The Han leader does the same. In their own languages, the leaders shout "Charge!" The second Han warrior aims his Repeating Crossbow, hitting the Persian charioteer in the eye. Persian Immortal With the charioteer now dead, the Persian chariot starts to swerve to the right. The Immortal picks up his bow, quiver, and spear and jumps off just in time. The chariot crashes and splinters into a thousand pieces. The Immortal fires just as his leader catches up. The Immortal fires an arrow up into the air. Meanwhile, the Han charioteer stops and looks up into the sky. The arrow flies down and goes right through the charioteer's neck. Han Warrior The Han warrior jumps off, and charges the Immortal with his Qiang, well his leader watches over. The Han Warrrior tries to stab, but the Immortal dodges and knocks the Han over with his spear's counterweight, knocking the warrior to the ground. He turns the spear around and stabs the Han warrior in the chest. Han Warrior The Han leader charges and picks up the Qiang spear and uses it to impale the Immortal. Persian Immortal The Han Warrior pulls out his Dao and the Immortal, his Akinake (sword). They charge at each other. They duel for a little while, but the Han chops through the Akinake with his Dao. He tosses his sword aside and pulls out some Deer Horn Knives, well the Immortal unsheathes his Guard's Dagger. The Immortal swings his blade, but misses. The Han kicks him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. The Han warrior proceeds to stab the Immortal multiple times in the chest. Persian Immortal The Han holds a bloodly knife in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Han Warrior Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Han Warrior won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Germanic Warrior (by Samurai234) In a large forest, a Han Warrior is walking back to his camp. He was supposed to go a battle, but his chariot was attacked by a Turkish warrior also in a chariot. Up ahead, a Germanic Warrior is walking across the forest, looking for another opponent after he defeated a Arab soldier. The Germanic Warrior notices the Han Warrior and hurls a Fransisca Axe, but it misses and hits a nearby tree. The Han, alerted by this, grabs his Repeating Crossbow, and fires 4 arrows at the German. The Germanic Warrior tries to duck behind his shield, but one of the arrows managed to hit him in the shoulder. Luckily, his armor prevented the arrow from piercing his skin. The Germanic Warrior hurls another axe, which hits the Han Warrior’s shield, rendering it useless. The Han Warrior grabs his Qiang, and charges at the German, who has his boar spear and shield. The Han Warrior tricks the German into opening himself, and stabs him in the leg. The Germanic Warrior roars in pain and uses his spear’s side prongs to disarm the Han. The German smiles, and runs in to finish his opponent off, but the Han manages to grabs the spear and throws the Han Warrior to the floor, causing him to lose grip on his shield. The German pulls out his Seax knife while the Han pulls out his butterfly swords. The German tries desperately to block the Han Warrior’s strikes, but the Han manages to get a strike on the German’s stomach. The German retaliates by slashes the Han in the arm. The Han unsheathes his Dao, while the German unsheathes his Grosse Messer. The two both clash, weapon-on-weapons, until the Han finds an open spot on the German. He thrusts forward and stabs the German in the neck. Blood splurges out as the German breathes his last. The Han raises his sword in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Han Warrior Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Han Warrior won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vandalic Warrior (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Maui Village, Hawaii The Chinese Dynasty was being attacked by barbarians from the west who had just brought down the Empire in that part of the world. The Vandalic Warriors were trying to make this new land go the way of Rome but wound up facing fierce resistance from the Han Soldiers on land and at sea. The latter of which led to a battle where both side's ships were swept off-course and they wound up shipwrecked onto a strange new island in the middle of the Pacific. Surprisingly both sides had wound up at different ends of the island but would soon meet each other again for a rematch one fateful day when a man from both sides wound up having too much to drink. A ceremony was interrupted by two armored men getting into a fistfight while yelling insults in their native languages before a Koa Warrior attempted to separate them and got two swords stabbed into him for his troubles. The Vandal and Han decided that rather than retrieve their primary melee weapons, it would be better to use their secondary weapons, the one-handed axe and Gou Xiang that they pulled out as the crowd ran away screaming. The Warrior drunkenly hacked at the Soldier who sluggishly raised his gauntlet to defend against the blow which worked, if only because his foe was as inebriated as him, and made him confident enough to go for a stab to the leg which was blocked by a vambrace. The invading barbarian retaliated with a furious yell and a mighty swing to the Dynasty defender's chest which stuck the axe in between the iron lamellar plates. The Han just shrugged off the blow with a grunt before swinging the Xiang at his foe's neck which left the hook inside his throat before both just awkwardly stared at each other. The two soon fell over dead from blood loss after that and the other two Koa arrived on the scene only to get a bolt in the heart and arrow in the neck respectively as the competitor's fellows arrived in the village to settle the score. It didn't take long for the Vandals and Han to notice each other and focus on firing at each other with the self bow arrows simply overwhelming a Dynasty defender by turning him into a pincushion before he could raise his iron shield and the Han crossbow bolts punching through a boss shield to injure the man's arm before he took another to the eye. The remaining Warriors and Soldiers put away their ranged weapons as the former's shots weren't getting past the opponent’s armor and the latter's final shot had missed along with reloading not being possible so they prepared for close combat. The Han got the advantage at first with their longer Ji Polearms but the Vandals soon got past the wide swings with the loss of one punctured and torn away boss shield which was avenged by two Framea Spears jabbing forwards at the adversary who did that, puncturing his gut and chest with the points. One of the invading barbarians took a dagger-axe point to the face in return for that however and his fellow hacked off the Dynasty defender's points with a snarl and one-handed axe he brandished alongside a Migration Period sword. Nearby a Warrior threw his Spear at a Soldier who's Gou Xiang blocked it before he challenged his foe with a battle cry and raising his Huán Shôu Dao, the two leaders responded to their opponents by pulling out their blades and shields. The Han iron shield held up surprisingly well against the axe which only made a dent and enabled the leader to swing at the hilt and chop it in half which made the Vandal charge him and attempt to knock him over. The Dynasty defender pushed the invading barbarian back but not before he yanked his shield away and the two traded swings where their steel blades collided to no effect. Both decided to whack with the bottom of their blades and the Soldier wound up with a broken arm while the Warrior got the wind knocked out of him by a smash to the gut before the Dao stabbed through his neck. The Vandal found his sword almost immediately grabbed by the Xiang and fought for it back while the Han looked for an opening before he rammed his boss shield into the gauntlet and freed his blade along with toppling his foe. The invading barbarian hacked into the Dynasty defender's leg while he was on the ground which forced him to drop his secondary weapon before dodging a desperate swing of his enemy's sword. The Migration Period Sword came down onto the poor Soldier's shoulder next and he yelled in pain before the Warrior finally ended the brutal assault by chopping his foe's head off. The Vandal noticed the last Han struggling with retrieving his Dao from his fellow's dead body and rushed in for the killing blow before stopping mid-blow and spitting up blood as his target turned around and rammed the blade in his gut. The Dynasty defender kicked the invading barbarian over and left him to struggle on the ground while he reloaded his crossbow and then aimed it at his throat before firing. Two Warriors choked on their own blood in under a minute as the Soldier retrieved his sword and left his adversary to bleed to death from his wounds, he didn't know how he'd get back home but at least he took down many of those barbarians. Winner:Han Soldier Expert's Opinion The Vandalic Warriors had the better polearm and secondary melee weapon while the Han Soldiers only had a better sword and equally lethal long range weapon but that advantage wasn't enough to win. The two were fairly equal in armor but the Han were clearly the more experienced and better trained warriors who had gone up against similar foes to the Vandals and developed tactics to beat them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios